Accidentally in Love
by maxxamiam
Summary: Toby has a girlfriend. What happens when he goes to visit his girlfriend, but ends up kissing her roommate: one of the most stubborn girls at school? Now they're both falling for each other, but it's hard when his girlfriend and many other obstacles are in the way. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**MONDAY**

* * *

She was typing away on her computer in her dorm at her college: Stanford University. After UPenn rejected her, she discovered that Stanford wanted her at their college. And since it was an Ivy League college, she couldn't say no! To be honest, this was much better than going and following the Hastings' family road of going to UPenn. She was glad that she was someone in the family to break the chain and try something new. Her parents ended up accepting the fact that she was going to a different Ivy League than they wanted her to go to.

The door of her dorm opened, and she thought it would be her friend and roommate Abby coming back early from this photography class she was taking with their other friend Aria. Abby wasn't supposed to be back until later, but Spencer didn't care. She didn't even bother to look at who it was; she just assumed that it was Abby. She had to finish this paper for class, and that meant no distractions allowed!

But of course, she got quite a distraction. Two manly hands grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hair. Her eyes widened as she turned around to see who this weird person was.

"Hey babe-" he began. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. "Oh shoot... You're not Abby. Spencer... Sorry. We don't have to mention this to Abby, do we?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to tell her, anyways. Toby, What are you doing here? I don't have time for you to falsely believe I'm your girlfriend."

"I was here for Abby," Toby said. "You both have brown hair. It was an honest mistake, I swear! Where can I find her, anyways?"

"Art class with Aria," she responded, glueing her eyes to the screen again. "She won't be back until an hour later, so you can either leave, which I highly recommend, or you can make yourself comfortable until she gets back. Which, again, isn't for another hour or so, so I recommend leaving."

He chuckled and sat down on Spencer's bed.

"Oh... Fantastic. You chose the choice that I didn't recommend," Spencer sighed. "Wonderful, just make yourself comfortable on _my_ bed. That makes total sense!"

"You really want me to leave, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes, "When I'm doing my work, I prefer no distractions whatsoever. It doesn't help when my friend's boyfriend comes and kisses my hair, thinking m his girlfriend. That was such a stupid mistake. You're an idiot, you know?"

"Thanks," he sarcastically said. He looked around the room a little bit.

"Hey, nice bra." He teased.

"What the hell are you-" she began, and then turned to him. She had left her stuff out. She groaned and slammed her laptop shut. She got up from the computer chair and yanked her bra out of Toby's hands. "Listen buddy... My bra is none of your business. Stop snooping! Why don't you just come back in an hour?"

"You're cute when you get mad," he chuckled. "And I'd rather spend time with the lovely Spencer Hastings!"

She sat on the bed next to him, groaning again.

"Then I guess I'll have to sit here and make sure you don't snatch anymore of my personal belongings that are not supposed to be touched by the male species." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll have to monitor you now."

"Technically, the male species _should_ touch stuff like your bra and all... Let's say that you and I were having sex, then I would probably have to-" he began.

She face palmed. "Please. Don't _ever_ put the thought of you and I having sex in my mind again. You have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Sex with you would probably be hot," he teased.

"You are the definition of an asshole. I will never _ever_ have sex with you. I wonder why Abby dates you. You're such a pervert, it's funny how she's still your girlfriend." Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Loosen up!" Toby laughed. "You would be a lot more fun if you didn't act like there's a pole up your ass."

"Great expression," she sarcastically said. "I can be fun. Just not with people like you..."

"Your idea of fun is reading a whole series in one night," Toby said, rolling his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa. You barely know me and you're acting like you know me better than anyone." Spencer said.

"You're so stubborn," he said.

"I am not!" She argued.

"Yeah you are!" He argued back.

"You don't even know me, Toby!" She yelled.

"Well I know you enough to know that you're stubborn." He said, crossing his arms.

"Just because I have my school priorities straight, doesn't mean I'm stubborn." She argued.

"You're really hot when you get angry," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"You have a girl-" she began, but it was too late.

Toby smashed his lips against hers. They shared a long kiss that was quite passionate, fueled by the anger of their argument. When they pulled back from the kiss, they didn't know what to do. Toby betrayed his girlfriend, and Spencer betrayed her friend. This wasn't what was supposed to happen...

Abby finally returned from her art class. Aria followed behind her.

"Baby!" Abby exclaimed. She kissed Toby's cheek, causing Spencer to roll her eyes. "I missed you. Do you mind if Aria crashes our date? She's hanging around for the movie, too, just so you know."

"N-no. Aria can stay," he said, still baffled by the kiss with Spencer. "Actually, I don't feel well. I think I'm going to cancel on tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, you don't look well." Spencer said, nervously nodding. "I'll uh... walk you back to your dorm. Just in case..."

"Uh alright." Abby said. "Aria and I will start the movie. Come on, Aria."

Aria followed Abby to the TV room in their dorm. Spencer walked with Toby outside.

"You ass! This is all your fault." Spencer blamed.

"Hey, I may have started it, but you kissed back! You're guilty too, baby. Whether you like it or not..." Toby said, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. We can't tell anyone. Not Abby, not Aria, not Caleb, not Hanna, and even not Emily. This kiss has to be a secret."

"Just so you know, I had fun." Toby grinned. "...with you... You should come to my roommate Jake's party. It's on Friday night."

"Maybe," she smiled as she walked back into her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TUESDAY**

* * *

Spencer was in her dorm room reading a book. She heard the door opened, and Toby stepped in. She was actually quite happy to see him, even though he was most likely here to see Abby. She would never admit that she was happy to see him, but she was. His presence was actually... enjoyable. And she rarely found ANYONE'S presence enjoyable.

"Toby?" She tried not to smile. "Abby's not here. She's with Aria again."

He smiled at her and quietly said, "Actually, I didn't come here to see Abby. I came here to see you, Spencer."

Her book nearly fell out of her hands? It felt a little weird that one of her best friend's boyfriends came to see HER and not his own girlfriend.

"Wh-what?" She gasped.

"I don't know. Abby's been pissing me off lately." Toby said, sighing. He sat down extremely close to her on her bed. "But I had a lot of fun with you yesterday. It's strange that I had more fun with with stubborn Hastings than my own girlfriend, huh?"

"It is," she chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "You're not just saying that you had fun because we _kissed_...are you?"

"As much fun as it was to kiss you behind Abby's back: no. Arguing was fun. With Abby. I feel like it's just...too cliché and cheesy. With you, it's arguing... and I like that, it's fun. I like it when a girl fights back, and doesn't just agree with everything I say." He quietly said, his hand sliding across Spencer's thigh, and his hot breath blowing against her.

She was trying not to get aroused by the way she touched her, but she couldn't help it. His tone was so suggestive to her, and she didn't know if it was intentional or not. She fell back on the bed, getting out of his reach, teasing him.

Smirking, she huskily said, "And I like it when a guy can man up and take control himself..."

Before she knew it, he was hovering on top of her, nearly kissing her.

Quickly realizing that what she was doing was wrong, she shoved Toby off of her body.

"You're an ass, you know. I can't believe I almost fell for that. Not only are you dating someone, but also I told you that I'm never having sex with you!" She yelled, turning away from him.

Sighing, he said, "Sometimes I feel like I asked the wrong girl out. I feel stupid for trying to do something like that with you, but I still feel like dating Abby is a huge mistake."

"Mistake or not... This can never happen." She shook her head. "It's so incredibly wrong, ok? We can't be starting something that we can't finish."

"Spencer, I'm going to break up with Abby." He announced.

She looked at him wide-eyed, "You can't do that. Even if you broke up with her, I'm not going to date you! Not only would it rift my friendship with Abby, but I just can't see myself going out with you, Toby."

"That doesn't mean I don't still want to break up with her," he said, slightly hurt.

"Look, I think you should go." She told him, pointing at the door.

He sighed. He should have known that stubborn Hastings was too stubborn to want to date him. He should have kept his feelings bottled up, anyways. There was NOTHING between Spencer and him! It was all in his head. It was just a small flirt, and nothing more... He loved Abby, right?

"You're right," he nodded. "This was dumb of me. I'm leaving. Good night, Spencer. Tell me if Abby comes back from wherever she is."

When he headed back to his dorm room, all he could think about was Spencer. Was everything in his head? He should have known that he and her were just incompatible. They'd probably never EVER end up going out, anyways. Jake turned out the lights in their dorm room, and the college boys fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_"This is insane," she whispered, moaning as he kissed down her neck. "It's sooo insane, Toby. But damn, you really dodged a bullet by breaking up with Abby."_

_He smiled as he continued kissing her neck._

_"I know I did, Spencer." He said, pulling back from her neck. "It was totally worth going through all the trouble of breaking up with Abby to be with you, you know. I wouldn't regret breaking up with her at all. And I'll never regret tonight, either."_

_"Kiss me again!" She pleaded, pulling him in for another long and passionate kiss. _

_He threw his shirt over his head, only pulling back from the kiss for a second. She threw her tank top over her head, and it joined Toby's shirt on the floor. Once her shirt was removed, her bra-cradled breasts were revealed. He was eager to get that black bra off of her. She was just so gorgeous..._

_Sweat was trickling down his chest as he became aroused by the sight he saw. Abby always tried to seduce him into sex, but he never wanted to do it with her. When she tried to seduce him, it was never as amazing as the way Spencer did. She always made it so easy to get turned on. He never had sex with Abby, and he wasn't going to, now that he had broken up with her and had a girl that turned him on every second of the day._

_He was just about to unhook that bra, and see what sexiness was under it..._

* * *

"Dude!" Jake yelled, annoying by his roommate. "Stop moaning in your sleep! Are you really having a wet dream about Abby? You're the one who always says you're not in the mood to do it with HER!"

Toby was suddenly woken up by Jake RIGHT when his sexual fantasy was getting to the good part! He was quite disappointed that it wasn't real. He should have known that the only way he'd ever have sex with Spencer was in his own dreams...

"No, I wasn't dreaming about Abby. Jake, if I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anyone else?" Toby asked, sighing.

"Of course, Cavanaugh." Jake said, nodding. He turned the lights on, and looked at his conflicted looking friend / roommate. "You can tell me anything, man."

"I was having a... fantasy... about a girl... but not just any girl. I was having a fantasy about one of Abby's best friends: Spencer Hastings." Toby confessed.

"Seriously!? She's stubborn, but MAN, she's hot." Jake grinned. "Her friend Aria is even hotter."

"Aria...? Why are we talking about Aria Montgomery!?" Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "Jake, what do I do? I'm having all these fantasies about Spencer, but I'm supposed to be in love with Abby!"

"Get her drunk and have sex with her at my party," Jake suggested, laughing mildly.

Toby shot his roommate a death glare and said, "REALLY, Jake!?"

"I don't know what to tell you, man!" Jake sighed. "I'm no love expert, but I would go with the one you really love."

"I barely know Spencer, though." Toby said.

"Then Abby?" Jake suggested.

"But I don't think I really love Abby!" Toby argued.

"Dude, you know what choice you want. You want my decision to be Spencer, because YOU'RE leaning towards her. You already have your mind made up, you're just scared of what Abby's gonna think." Jake read him like an open book. "Good night, Cavanaugh."

Jake turned the lights off before trying to fall back asleep.

Meanwhile, Toby's little wet fantasy continued.

He knew who he really wanted.

But he didn't know how to handle this.

* * *

**I know it's short. BUT PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Do you guys want Aria to be with Ezra or Jake? It's just a minor question, but I wanted her to be with Jake... I don't know you guys would like that, though...**

**But thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I don't know much about college lol. I thought Stanford was Ivy League school. But I looked it up, and it really isn't. It's an elite school.

**Skips to FRIDAY the day of Jake's party**

**Chapter 3**

**FRIDAY**

* * *

Spencer and Toby hadn't spoken much since Tuesday besides a decent "hey" or so when he came over to pick Abby up for a date. But, they constantly were practically having eye sex across the room when he came over to watch a movie with Abby. Abby was somehow oblivious to the fact that they weren't paying attention to the movie, and were instead undressing each other with their eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jake exclaimed, walking into their dorm room. "I'm so excited for tonight! You better be here. I'm not letting you flake out."

"I wasn't going to," Toby said. "I'm all up for a party tonight."

"Good," Jake said, grinning. "One hour till the party starts. I'm going to go get the drinks and tables set up for tonight. Tell all your other friends to show up, too. The more, the merrier."

He nodded as Jake rushed out of their dorm room to start setting up the party. Toby decided to grab a shower, since the party was starting soon, and he needed to be ready. He knew Spencer was probably avoiding him, but he still wanted her to show up to the party.

After taking a nice hot shower, he stepped out and dried his messy and wet hair with his light blue towel. He wrapped the towel around his lower half, so his more private areas would be covered, just in case Jake had come inside or something. He went to his closet and started laying out the shirt and pants that he was going to wear to the party.

The door creaked open, and he assumed it was Jake. He wasn't afraid of being half-naked in front of Jake. Jake was one of his closest friends, and they got used to this. It's not like they hadn't seen each other shirtless before...

But it wasn't Jake.

It was _Spencer_.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes widened, not knowing if she really wanted to see him half-naked right now. She made it pretty clear she didn't want to get involved.

"I wanted to apologize," she breathed, trying not to stare at his abs. "It was pretty obvious that I was avoiding you, and I feel terrible."

"Alright. Apology accepted. Is that all you came here for?" He asked.

She wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She didn't want to keep leading him on. She didn't want to be the reason that Abby was heartbroken!

"Pretty much." She nodded. "Toby... Can we be friends? Pretending to hate you is killing me. While you are an irrational creature that I can barely tolerate, I really like hanging out with you. It's actually pretty fun."

He grinned and laughed, "Sure. Friends it is. And nice... I'm an irrational creature? That's the perfect description of me to use in your apology. You're lucky you're irresistible, or I would have still been mad. So Spencer: no hard feelings?"

_Irresistible_? Did Toby Cavanaugh just call her IRRESISTIBLE?

"Y-yeah." She nervously nodded. "No hard feelings at all."

He smiled and said,"Awesome. Are you still coming to Jake's party tonight?"

"Of course I am." She smiled. "Are you g-going with Abby?" She felt slightly jealous, but she didn't know why. She wasn't supposed to be jealous! She wasn't supposed to be into him at all! She thought she ended this whole attraction-towards-him thing!

"I guess. She hasn't asked about it, so I think she assumed we're going together. Oh! Bring your friend Aria! I think my buddy Jake has a thing for her." Toby grinned.

"I'll let Aria know that she should stop by." Spencer quietly said. She was frustrated by everything. She wasn't supposed to be jealous, but she was! Those 'feelings' of attraction were supposed to all be fake! But seeing him half-naked wasn't really helping the case...

"Thanks," he said, licking his lips as he ran a hand through his messy, wet hair.

She glanced at his chiseled chest one last time. She tried her hardest to regain her focus. She was supposed to be a sophisticated college girl! That was the image she was going for! Not a boyfriend-stealing slut. She couldn't even start to imagine the awful consequences she would have faced if she had given her virginity up and actually had sex with him on Tuesday.

She brushed off the weird thoughts about having sex with him out of her head. They could never be together, right? That idea was crazy! She couldn't do that to Abby. Not only was it wrong, but it was also weird. Toby was always the intolerable guy who was dating Abby. She always thought Toby was lucky to have Abby, but now she was starting to think that maybe Abby was lucky to have Toby.

Smiling at him one more time, she stepped out of his dorm. Coming here today to tell him that them being together was wrong was the right thing to do. She had to do it. That was what she HAD to do, right?

* * *

Jake had turned the music on and got all the food ready. Soon, people started arriving at his party. After taking some time to get ready, Toby came out of his dorm. There were already a handful of people who had arrived, and Abby was one of those people. The perky girl ran up to Toby and gave him a hug.

"Hey baby!" Abby exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought you didn't want to go with me at first, because you didn't ask me, but then I realized we're boyfriend and girlfriend, so you don't have to ask me! So I just assumed that we'd go together since we're a couple and all. I love dating you!"

Toby couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ever since he felt some sort of weird attraction to Spencer, he became so irritable with Abby. Normally he would be happy to tell her that he loves dating her too, but now he just... couldn't. It wouldn't feel right to tell her that. He started comparing every little thing Abby did to Spencer, and he couldn't stop thinking about how much better it would be to date that gorgeous brunette...

"Yeah. Where's Spencer?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She was at our dorm getting ready with Aria, Hanna, and Emily. It doesn't matter, though. I left early so I could see you!" Abby happily said. "Why do you care where she is, anyways. Like a month ago, she was asking me why I even date you, and she hated you a lot. She just doesn't get you like I do, right?"

"Totally," he said, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Well, I heard that Spencer is bringing Aria, and Jake kind of has a thing for her. Plus, I'm sure Hanna wants to see Caleb, right?"

"Who cares about Hanna, Caleb, and whatever crap... It can just be you and me tonight, Tobes," Abby whispered. "I've been thinking _a lot_ about our relationship, and I know you said you wanted to wait, but I think it's time we go to the next level, because I think I might love you, Toby!"

For some reason, he didn't want to say it back. He didn't want to sleep with her, either!

"Abby..." He muttered quietly.

"I know it's a big step, but I want to take it!" Abby pleaded.

"I don't want to do anything like that," he sighed, turning away from her. "Look, there's Spencer! Um... and also Caleb and Jake... Who are the people I'm looking for. Not Spencer... Why would I look for her, right?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Toby! Guys love sex. Why don't you want to do it with me? Haven't we waited long enough? I respect that you want to wait, but I'm getting tired of it! I really do love you, and it would be good for me to know that you want to go to the next level with me. That's all I want, babe."

"Abby, relationships aren't about sex." Toby said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't feel like I want to do something like that, alright? Just back off for a little!"

Truth is, Toby DID want to have sex... just not with her. He had a specific brunette in his mind. He felt like an asshole for dreaming about sleeping with another girl when he should be focusing on his girlfriend. It was so wrong. He felt like a douche bag for kissing Spencer and flirting with her. He hated how he liked that brunette so much! Why was SHE so special? Why did his girlfriend's friend have to be the one he fell for!

He quickly walked off from Abby and joined Caleb and Jake, who were chatting with Spencer and her friends. Jake was having a good time with Aria, for sure. They were flirting A LOT.

"Aria, wanna come back to my dorm?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Sure!" Aria exclaimed. "You want to dance first?"

"Of course. Hey Tobes," Jake greeted. "Aria and I are gonna go hit the dance floor. Don't wait up, kay?"

Toby rolled his eyes as Jake and Aria walked off. He smiled at Spencer as he joined the remaining friends: Emily, Hanna, Caleb, and Spencer.

"Hey man," Caleb said. "Why'd you leave your hottie Abby?"

Hanna punched him in the arm and said, "Hey! You are NOT allowed to call other girls hot, Caleb!"

"Hanna... Hanna... chill, I'm sorry." Caleb apologized. "I thought you'd be getting sexy with your lady! Y'know?"

Toby could have sworn that a look of jealously flashed across Spencer's face.

"No, I don't know, _Caleb_." Toby harshly said. "Abby's being a little clingy tonight, so I think I'm gonna just take a break tonight and chill. Hey Spence, can we talk? It's important."

Emily and Hanna looked at them in confusion.

"Since when did you two become buddy-buddy?" Emily asked.

"Ignore Emily! The real question is: what the hell is going on between you guys?" Hanna demanded. "Are you asking her out!? You're dating Abby, Cavanaugh!"

"Emily: we're not friends. Hanna: HELL NO!" Spencer denied. "There's nothing 'going on', alright? I actually hate his guts. We just have... um... a little conflict going on right now. It's kind of private, though. So, yeah. Let's talk, stupid."

"Stupid?" Toby crossed his arms. "At least I'm not stubborn!"

"You see! I can't stand this guy!" Spencer said.

"Whatever you say, Spence." Hanna rolled her eyes.

* * *

They went back to his and Jake's dorm room.

"Spencer, I know you said that we can't be anything more than friends, but I really REALLY like you!" Toby confessed, sighing. "You can't tell me that you don't feel anything at all, because I know you do! You wouldn't have kissed me back unless you did, and you know that. I feel something special when I'm with you, too."

Spencer sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter if I felt anything or not... Not saying that I did... but, it doesn't matter! Things are way too complicated. You're dating Abby, and we just can't happen, ok? Plus, you're an asshole. You're one of those guys who thinks they're all bad ass. I just don't date guys like you. It only leads to trouble, and that was Abby's big mistake in dating you."

"I know I have a reputation for being some kind of bad guy, but I swear to god that I can change!" Toby said, taking both of her hands. "People can change, Spencer. I can change for you, I promise you. Will you give me a chance?"

He was leaning forward, nearly touching her lips with his own.

"This is insane, Toby!" Spencer shook her head, pulling away. "We can't pull this off, and you have a girlfriend, and she's one of my best friends!"

"But I don't want her," he whispered. "I want you."

"Toby..." She quietly said, biting her lip.

"Give me a chance," he pleaded.

"Fine," she gave in, sighing. "We need to set some rules here, though. You can't be a jerk. You better change. Trust me, I like you how you are, but you better reduce the asshole-ness a smidge, because I can't deal with that. Oh, and you need to break up with Abby. I'm not going to be some kind of second girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Toby brightly said. "You're gonna be my girlfriend! I love the way that sounds... And of course I'll break up with Abby."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Last thing: we can't tell anyone... about... _this_. Especially Abby!"

"So we have to keep this a secret?" Toby asked, sighing.

Spencer nodded.

"Fine," Toby breathed. "As long as I get to be with you..."

He glided his lips against Spencer's cheek, and then down to her neck. He held both of her hands tightly. He was so happy that she actually agreed. He felt pretty special, since he got Stubborn Hastings to actually do something crazy like this! That must have meant that Spencer _really_ liked him, right?

"You're still with Abby," Spencer quietly said, trying to fight how much she loved this.

"I'm breaking up with her as soon as I see her," he whispered before pressing his lips against hers gently.

She slowly pulled back. "Toby, it doesn't matter. You're still with her right now. As long as you're with her, it's going to feel wrong to me. I can't let you cheat on one of my closest friends..."

His nose touched her nose. He frowned at her, not knowing what to do. He wanted to keep flirting with Spencer, but he didn't want to do anything awful to Abby, either. He may not love Abby romantically, but she was still a friend to him. What kind of friend would he be if he did this to her?

Lucky for them, Aria and Jake stumbled in, probably a little tipsy. Their lips were attacking each other's. Toby was quite surprised that Jake was hooking up with Aria so soon.

"Aria!" Spencer scolded.

"Spence?" Aria asked, totally confused. "What are you doing here? And with _Toby_...?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and said, "Aria, please don't do anything dumb."

"Yeah, yeah." Aria rolled her eyes. "Fine. Jake, wanna go dance again?"

The muscular Jake smiled and nodded, "It's cool with me."

Jake and Aria fled the dorm room.

"Do you want to go dance, too?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Toby said, grinning. "Besides, we can't dance in public... then people would know about... _us_, wouldn't they?"

"We don't have to dance together," Spencer said. "We can join Emily. Emily doesn't have a date tonight. Maybe Hanna and Caleb, if they're not sucking face..."

"Oh," Toby said, disappointed. He sighed. "I want to dance with you, though. Just you..."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. Toby grinned at her. He pulled his iPhone out and found some slow song on the Internet. He locked the door and walked over to Spencer, still smiling.

The brunette couldn't help but smile. She crossed her arms and bit her lip, being the stubborn girl she was.

"C'mon," he urged. "Dance! Here..."

He placed his hands on her waist. She continued to bite her lip to hide the smile, before looping her arms around his neck. He grinned when she finally gave in. Their bodies were moving with the music in no time. Spencer couldn't lie... this was _much_ more fun than being alone on a Friday night while doing some school work.

"Spencer, I know we have to be a secret, but I want to tell Abby as soon as she gets over the break up." Toby told her. "I don't want to have to hide this. I would love to tell the world that Stubborn Hastings is my girlfriend!"

She rolled her eyes, "If you continue to be a douche bag like that and call be Stubborn Hastings, I won't be your girlfriend much longer, you know."

"Sorry. Can I call you beautiful instead?" He said, smiling at her,

Her stomach got the butterflies when he said that. She smiled back at him. Maybe he _could_ be nice after all...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Good night," Toby whispered to Spencer as she stood in the doorway of the dorm room.

It didn't seem like Jake would be returning, as he was probably getting a little top physical with Aria at her dorm, so Toby wanted to invite Spencer to stay over. But, he knew he couldn't. Abby would be wondering where her roommate was all night, and he was sure that Hanna would spill about how Spencer left to see him earlier at Jake's party.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, causing her to blush. She bit her lip and tried to stop herself from smiling.

"Good night," she whispered back before beginning to walk down campus to her own dorm room.

She would have to sneak into her dorm room. She wondered if Abby noticed that she had left for the party and hadn't returned.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Toby began combing his hair. He had a secret date with Spencer this afternoon. They were going to drive off-campus for a date. Today was also the day that he was going to break up with Abby. It had to be done before he could start seeing Spencer. He hoped that Abby would get over him quickly so that if the relationship with Spencer went well, they could actually go public.

Jake stumbled in, groaning.

"Damn it, I'm exhausted!" Jake loudly said, running a hand through his brown hair.

"You spend the night at Aria's?" Toby asked as he continued to face the mirror and comb his hair.

Jake smiled, "Yeah. But, we didn't do anything. I just slept over... thank god. I mean, if we actually went far, what if I got her pregnant or something? That would suck!"

"I'm surprised you didn't go far with her, man," Toby said, chuckling. "Are Aria and you together now, or what?"

Jake sighed and responded, "Well, we've kissed... a lot... So, I would think that we are together, but it depends on how she feels. Anyways, I remember you with Spencer last night. What the hell happened, dude!? Are you cheating on Abby?"

"Kinda... not really," Toby bit his lip. Jake raised an eyebrow. Toby sighed and continued, "Well, we were planning on secretly getting together after I break up with Abby today. We still don't want her to know, since she's one of Spencer's closest friends, and she doesn't want to hurt her."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Tobes, you know better than that. Abby's gonna find out sooner or later! If you hide it from her, you know she's going to get even more hurt."

"Look, I care about Abby _as a friend_," Toby said, sighing. "A friend wouldn't tell her that they're screwing around with her like... best friend! And I'm going to tell her soon. I just don't think telling her immediately is a good idea."

"Well, you better tell her quickly. Tell her before she finds out by herself, or this is all going to become one big fat hell-hole." Jake said.

"Jake, I know." Toby said. "I've got this planned out! It won't be a secret for too long. Just until we're ready to tell Abby everything... I don't even know if Spencer and I are really going to last yet! We still need some time to figure everything out."

"Don't wait too long..." Jake said, sighing.

* * *

Abby didn't say anything about Spencer's late arrival last night, which was good. Spencer began picking out her outfit for her secret date with Toby in a few hours. She told him that she would give him one day after their date to choose if he still wants to break up with Abby. She didn't want to hurt Abby. For all she knew, their date might go horribly! She wanted to try going out with him before letting him break her friend's heart. As much as she was attracted to him, the first date would show her if they were even a good match!

She was actually expecting the date to suck. She knew Toby had a somewhat romantic side to him, but she didn't think he could really pull through and make a magical first date happen. She was thinking that the only thing that he would want to do is hook up, rather than go on a proper date.

There was the knock on the door, and Abby exclaimed that she would get it. So Spencer continued to rummage through her closet for some clothes that weren't revealing, but weren't too casual. She just needed a simply cute outfit for the date.

"Tobes!" Abby happily said. "Come in."

Spencer looked away from her closet in surprise. She pretended not to care, but she was secretly listening and turning around every few seconds to watch. She was just really curious to what Toby would say to her.

"I was just stopping by, so I don't think I should come in." Toby said, sighing and shaking his head.

"Alright then... Um, where were you last night, anyways?" Abby asked. "I know you were kind of upset, but I was hoping that we could put it behind us. Anyways, why couldn't I find you afterwards? What were you even doing?"

Not flirting with your best friend...

"Um, I just got tired. I wasn't in a party mood anymore, so I decided to... crash early," he lied.

"Okay then," Abby but her lip. "So what did you stop by for?"

"Abby... I think we should take a break."

Spencer's jaw secretly dropped. She told him that he could wait until after their first date to decide if he really wanted to break up with Abby. Why was he doing it now? She told him that he had time to do it! She prayed that Abby wouldn't care that much, but it was obvious that she would care.

"Why!?" She demanded.

"I...uhm... I just don't think we're working out romantically. I don't feel that way anymore," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Abby. I just wanna be friends, if that's cool with you."

"Friends?" Abby scoffed. "Toby, that's pathetic. Who's this other bitch you're interested in?"

"I never said there was anyone else!" Toby quickly said. "Come on, what do you say to being just friends again?"

"You wanna know what I say to that?" Abby raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I guess," he said, biting his lip.

He waited for her response. The response he got wasn't the one he was looking for, though. She slammed the door in his face, and burst into tears as she ran to Spencer to give her a hug.

"He's so inconsiderate!" Abby yelled. "Isn't he an asshole?"

"Abby, he was just trying to be honest with you. It's better than leading you on," Spencer bit her lip as she responded. "You shouldn't have slammed the door in his face. Poor guy!"

"Why are you defending him?" Abby angrily demanded.

"I'm not," she nervously said. "I just don't think he's a bad guy. He tried to be as sweet as possible... I could tell."

"God, this is bull shit," Abby muttered. "I'm gonna go get like four thousand tubs of ice cream. Talk to me when you're normal again. I thought you'd support me, and not that douche bag! I'm going to go call up Aria, Hanna, and Emily, since they'll actually support me, unlike you!"

"Abby, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to be reasonable," Spencer sighed.

"You're acting pathetic, just like Toby!" Abby screamed. "I'm going out now."

* * *

"You're brave," she quietly said as she slipped into the booth seat and seated herself down across from him. She gave him a smile and told him, "You didn't have to do that today. I told you that you could wait until tomorrow. So why'd you do it today?"

He shrugged and responded, "It had to be done, anyways. It wasn't just for you, it was for me, too. I wasn't happy in my relationship, so it had to end. I couldn't keep forcing myself to be with her. I know she's pissed, but I'm hoping she'll cool down and want to be friends again later on."

"I wouldn't count on it," she said, chuckling. "She's really pissed. Anyways, tell me more about yourself, Mr. Asshole."

He raised his eyebrows, "That's new... You feel proud, don't you?"

"Mmm, I guess," she shrugged. "I could do better, but whatever..."

"The less you know about me, the better," he chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'm majoring in architectural design, and I guess I can be a bit of a douche bag... sometimes."

"That's right... you can," she laughed. "But don't change it. I'm not the biggest fan of your asshole ways, but I guess that's what makes you... you?"

"Way to be cliché," he playfully rolled his eyes. "God, does it take a million years for service here?"

"Well, I don't know. This place is like so far from campus... I haven't been here before." Spencer sighed.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, frowning. "I just didn't want anyone, especially Abby, to find out about us tonight. It's too soon."

"Trust me, Abby's not coming here any time soon. She's busy stuffing ice cream down her throat while Aria, Emily, and Hanna comfort her," Spencer joked.

He chuckled.

"Poor her, but I was talking to my pal Jake... you know, the one that was sucking face with your friend Aria," Toby began. "And he reminded me that we need to tell Abby before she finds out by herself. Hell would break loose if she found out by herself. It's better that we tell her ourselves."

"I know, but not yet, please. She still needs to cool down after the break up, Toby," Spencer said, sighing.

"Never mind that. Let's enjoy tonight," he said, smiling at her. He changed he subject, "So, uhm, how are you doing with college and all?"

"Well, I guess it's kind of tough, but I'm pulling through. I have to pull through, though. If I didn't, I'm sure my parents would come tell me how I'm a disappointment, and that my sister Melissa who's busy being successful in London is so much better than me. The Hastings family doesn't settle for disappointments, so I'm sure that they'd just disown me. I was supposed to go to the Hastings family college, UPenn, but since I didn't get in, I had to settle for Stanford. My parents wouldn't let me hear the end of it for weeks-" she began to ramble.

He cut her off by leaning forward across the table to place his lips against her.

As she pulled back, she asked, "What was that for?"

"It was a nice way of telling you to shut up," he teased, grinning. "When I asked you that question about college, I was expecting a nice 'it's good' in response, not a ramble about your life story, as interesting as it was."

The waiter finally started to approach their table.

"He's finally coming," Toby smiled. "You can order whatever you want tonight, it's all on me."

She was surprised to have a wonderful time on her date with Toby. When he wasn't busy being a cocky jerk, he could be a real gentleman. She was glad she went out with him tonight.

They started walking back to his car after eating.

Before they could get in, Spencer's phone rang.

"Hanna? Why are you calling me?"

_"Hey Spence. Abby wanted me to call you. She wants you to be over, and she says she's sorry. Where are you, anyways?"_

"Um, I'm on a date tonight... but I'll be back in a few."

_"A date with who!? Who's the hunk!?"_

"To- I mean... Antonio... Uh... Um... You don't know him. He doesn't go to our school."

_"Antonio, hmm? He seems like a sexy foreign guy! I can't wait to meet him."_

"Hanna, you're not meeting him tonight. I'll be back soon. Bye."

_"Fine. Later."_

Spencer sighed and hung up.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Ready to go?"

She smiled at him, but he was frowning.

"Toby... What's wrong?" She asked.

"Everything," he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm ruining you. You deserve someone better than me. You deserve to be with somebody that you don't have to lie about! You can't even say my name to your friends. You have to say I'm some foreign dude named Antonio! You deserve someone so much better than me... Someone that's actually worth it. I don't want to have to make you lie."

"It doesn't matter, Toby. Sure, I want to tell my friends who I'm dating, but you're worth it. We won't have to do this for long, either. Once Abby cools her steam, we can break the news to her. Everything will be just fine," she told him. "I promise..." She said in a hushed tone as she stepped towards him.

He leaned closer to her and gave her a long kiss.

* * *

Toby kissed her goodbye in his truck before letting her head back to her dorm to comfort Abby.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily were all there, comforting Abby about her break up with Toby.

"You're here!" Hanna exclaimed. "How was your date with Antonio?"

Abby groaned, "Great, now nerdy Spencer has a better love life than me!"

Spencer glared and said, "I know you're hurting, but stop being such a bitch..."

"She doesn't mean it, Spence," Aria said. "We have a plan, though. Hanna, Emily... Tell her what the plan is!"

Hanna and Emily proudly looked at each other.

"You tell her, Hanna!" Emily exclaimed, giggling.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it," Hanna grinned. "We're gonna make Abby win Toby back!"

Spencer's jaw dropped.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Mhmm... And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Seduction, silly!" Hanna laughed. "We're going to make Abby seduce Toby back into her arms!"

Spencer nearly choked when she heard that.

"WHAT!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Honestly, she couldn't help but feel worried. She knew she was strongly attracted to Toby for some reason, but that wasn't enough. They had only been on one date together. What if Abby won him back by seduction? She didn't want to lose him, even though she knew that she hadn't even become official with him yet. She knew Toby wasn't exactly hers yet, but she didn't want to lose him to Abby. Spencer thought she hated him, but he was a much better person than she thought. She came alive as a person around him. She still believed he was a bit of a jerk, but she could handle it. He was worth it.

"Abby, I think the best thing to do is to let him go. If your plan fails, you'll just embarrass yourself in front of him," she tried to talk her friend out of it. "I mean, I don't think he was the right guy for you, anyways. You deserve someone so much better than him."

"Spencer, I know our love was special! There was something special about the way he smiled at me and kissed me," Abby fawned over it. "I know I love him. I can't let someone I love walk away so easily. I know he feels the same way, too. He really does! He's just making a silly mistake, but I'll let him take back his mistake."

"Oh, so your brilliant plan is to try to fucking seduce him into dating you?" Spencer sarcastically asked, getting jealous of her talk about how he kissed her and smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the way Abby talked about him!

"Obviously the reason he dumped me is because I told him I wasn't ready," Abby said. "Jesus, can you chill out? I know you're trying to protect me, but I can handle this. Hanna, Emily, Aria, you should get back to your dorms. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, but I'm going to stay up and text Jake!" Aria exclaimed, grinning as she headed out the door.

Hanna and Emily said their goodbyes and headed out the door like Aria. Spencer hated this. She couldn't believe this! Well, she thought she deserved it. She felt like a slut for practically taking Abby's boyfriend right out of her hands. Abby loved Toby. Spencer didn't know if she loved Toby, because they had just began seeing each other, but she knew that she didn't deserve him after the bitch she had been.

She could barely fall asleep. She was just thinking of that date she had tonight, and how she was going to manage a relationship without Abby ever knowing. She didn't want to hide being in a relationship! It just made things hard for her.

* * *

"Whoa man, I've been texting Aria for a while, and you're not even mad about the bright light keeping you up?" Jake asked, chuckling a little bit. "Normally, you'd be pissed at me."

"Yeah, but not tonight. I had a really nice day today," Toby said, smiling as he looked up. "I can't sleep anyways... My mind's too occupied."

"Thinkin' about your little date tonight?" Jake smirked. "I knew you were out with Spencer. I hope you're trying not to hurt Abby, or this is all gonna be chaos." Jake paused for a second to type a message to Aria about how cute she was. He continued, "Anyways, how did this thing with Spencer even start? Last time I checked, she hated your guts."

Toby chuckled a little.

"I know. It started off as an accident," he began. "I was going to see Abby, but I ended up alone with Spencer since Abby was out with Aria... We talked, and then we kissed... accidentally? But, it was the best hour I ever spent."

"Damn... If Abby figures this stuff out, she's gonna hate you," Jake said.

"It's not me I'm worried about. I wouldn't mind if she hated me, because she already does. I'm worried about Spencer," he said, sighing. "I already feel bad for pulling her into this mess, and I don't want her to lose a friend because of me. Then, you can just hand me the Ass of the Year Award."

"Cheer up, buddy! I'm sure there are bigger assholes than you," Jake laughed. "Oh damn, Aria texted me the winky face! What should I say in response?"

"You're so lucky that you can have us much fun as you want with your girlfriend without anyone caring," Toby said, sighing.

"I don't even know if Aria is my girlfriend," Jake laughed.

"Seriously? You've been making out with her and treating her like a girlfriend. I think she is," Toby said.

"I'm gonna ask her out now for a date tomorrow. You wanna double date?" Jake began. He laughed. "Just kidding, man."

"That was low," Toby said, shooting Jake a glare. "I'd do anything to be able to come with you guys, but Aria would go and blab to Abby."

"Or you could just tell Abby and get this whole hiding shit over with," Jake told him.

"I've got to give Abby some time to cool down! She's still pissed at me for dumping her," he sighed. "If I reveal to her that the new girl I'm seeing is her own friend? She'll hate Spencer, and then Spencer will hate me and break up with me! Now's just not the time."

"Time heals all, I guess," Jake shrugged. "If you told her tomorrow, you could join me on my date. 'Cause guess what!? Aria said, and I quote, 'I would love to'!"

"We all saw it coming," Toby said. "She would be ridiculous to turn you on. Girls always love guys with abs." He chuckled.

"Wait, you think Aria just likes me for my looks?" Jake furrowed his eyebrows and disappointment. "Damn."

"Jake, that's not what I meant. I'm sure your looks are a bonus, but she probably likes you for you," Toby said.

"I work hard for my looks, but I thought Aria liked my personality!" Jake exclaimed. "I know! I'll make myself look like unkempt shit tomorrow, and we'll see if she still likes me."

"Dude, that's not a good way to start off your relationship," Toby said, sighing.

"Let me live my life!" Jake crossed his arms. "Aria and you made me insecure!"

Toby chuckled and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Hey there," Spencer said with a smile.

"Oh, sup Spence," Jake said. "Toby'll be here in a sec. Have you talked to Aria today?"

"Mhmm. She's really excited about your date," Spencer informed him.

"Awesome. You can come in, you know," Jake said, and let her in. "I'm gonna jet off and see if Aria wants to hang."

They exchanged nods, and Jake left, while Spencer went inside. She last-minute fixed her hair, re-applied a coat of lipgloss, and lowered her tank top. She opened the bathroom door, where Toby was gelling his hair.

She flirtatiously looped her arms around his neck, trying to take a risk. She didn't want to be a goody-good girlfriend. Plus, being flirtatious was all the fun.

"Baby," he bit his lip as he turned around. He pecked her lips. "Wow," he commented. "You look great."

"You're looking handsome yourself," she told him, and ran her hand through his hair. "Jake just went out to see Aria, so we've got some alone time."

He put his hands on her waist.

"Alone time sounds like fun," he whispered.

Their lips met, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, so her feet were no longer touching the ground. He grinned through the kisses, and set her down on the sink counter. His hands rubbed her waist up and down, and her legs looped around him, while her fingers ran through his hair.

"You seem happy to see me today," he said, pulling back from the kissing for a second. "I love this, but what's it for?"

"I missed you," she said.

"We've only been apart since our date last night," he chuckled. "Hmm, were you having wet dreams about me?" He teased.

"Maybe I was," she winked, and pulled him back in.

"I find you... incredibly... sexy," he whispered between kisses.

"Tobes, I want to keep spending time with you like this, but I also need to talk to you," she said, and moved her lips away.

"Oh," he stared at the ground. "Speaking of talking, how was talking to your friends last night?"

"It was okay. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," she sighed. "Abby said... she said she was going to seduce you back into her arms."

Toby laughed like it was stupid and shook his head.

"I'm not going to be seduced back into her arms," he said, chuckling. "Spencer, there's only one girl I want to be with, and that's you. I've already made my mind up. Nothing Abby does will make me want her back. If anyone's sexy, it's you. To be honest, I've never slept with anyone. And if I ever do, I want you to be the one."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled for a moment.

He nodded.

"Now come here," he pulled her back in.

"Wait, but I'm not ready," she said in a quiet voice.

"Neither am I," he laughed. "Spence, don't be silly. I don't want to do that right now. I just want to enjoy the fact that I have the best girlfriend in the world. Let's enjoy this lucky alone time that we have together."

She smiled. "I thought that you would be one of those guys that wouldn't want to be with me just because I didn't want to sleep with you."

"I know I'm the swaggiest guy in the world, but no," he said, chuckling.

"Swaggiest?" Spencer burst out laughing. "Toby, did you just call yourself the swaggiest? You sound like a middle school boy."

"Yeah, I said it. There's no changing that," he said. "By the way, what did you say in response to Abby's seduction plan?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Hanna's plan, and Aria and Emily were on her side," Spencer sighed. "I told her it was stupid, because it really is. That's such a bad plan, and it shows that she has no self respect. I was thinking of telling her about us."

Toby's eyes widened.

"Did you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not! I would never do that without telling you. They still think I'm dating some sexy foreign guy named Antonio."

"Am I sexier than this Antonio?" Toby joked.

"Hmm, maybe," she shrugged. "Why don't we find out if you're a better kisser than Antonio? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, before pressing his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One month later...

Things were working themselves out pretty well. Jake and Aria were finally together as a real couple, and they were happier than ever. Hanna and Caleb were happy, and so were Emily and this girl named Paige. Spencer and Toby were still in their sneaky relationship, but it turned into a routine, and they loved being together. They were more serious than they were when their first fling started. Abby was still clueless to their relationship, and her seduction plan failed miserably. It ended up with Hanna having to comfort her all night. Spencer tried her hardest not to say, "I told you so."

"Du-ude!" Jake exclaimed. "Aria's awesome. I love... love."

"Wow, after all the time I've known you, I've never seen you this love struck before," Toby chuckled as he jumped into his bed. "I love love, too."

"You told Spencer you love her?" Jake asked

"No, not yet... I feel like she might get scared, since we've only been going out for a little bit longer than a month," Toby said, shaking his head. "Have you said it to Aria?"

"No... I don't want her to feel like we're going to fast," Jake said.

"Same goes for me," Toby nodded.

"Tobes, you know that I think you're awesome, but you're a really big bitch! Remember that one girl who was once your girlfriend? _Abby_? You said you'd tell her about your relationship with Spencer a long time ago, but you still haven't. You fucker, you're gonna get yourself in trouble," Jake sighed.

"Crap. I forgot about that," he sighed.

"You've gotta do it before someone ends up getting hurt when they get all shocked!" Jake cried. "Abby would most likely be happier to hear it from your own mouth than someone else's. It's better you tell her, or else she'll find out on her own."

"Okay, I'll tell her tonight. I have to talk to Spencer about it first. I don't want to do anything without consulting her first," Toby said.

"Coolio. You be a good boy, Cavanaugh," Jake grinned. "I'm gonna head out. Aria wants to meet up for some coffee off-campus, and I'm in, as long as I get to see my woman again! Later bro."

Toby nodded as Jake left their dorm room. He quickly texted Spencer. He needed her to come over. He was pretty scared to tell Abby about his new relationship. When Spencer got a text from him saying that he needed to talk to her, she rushed over to his dorm. She knocked on the door softly, and he let her in. She greeted him with a long kiss on the lips.

"Hey," she said. "What do you mean we need to talk? I hope this isn't what I think it is..."

"No, no... I'm not breaking up with you," he shook his head. "I was talking with Jake, before he left to see Aria, and he reminded me about Abby. It's been more than a month now, Spencer. We can't just keep putting this off any longer. She's gonna get hurt."

"I know. So are we gonna tell her now?" Spencer asked.

"I think that's what's best here," he said, nodding his head.

"Abby's out with Hanna and Emily, so..." Spencer smiled. "We have a little time until she gets back."

"Mhmm," he whistled.

Their lips met, and they slowly backed towards Toby's bed. They fell back on the bed, with their lips still connected.

Toby ran his hands down her spine, causing her to shiver for a moment. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he wasn't sure if she loved him back just yet. He decided that it was best to wait until he knew for sure that she loved him back. Instead, he kissed her as hard as he could.

She couldn't stop herself from unbuttoning the first two buttons of his blue shirt.

He could feel himself getting aroused by her touch already. She slid her hand down his torso, causing him to tense up. His member was hardening, and he couldn't stop it. She could feel it rising, since she now straddled against him.

"Oh Toby," she whispered, surprised.

"I'm sorry..." he quietly said. "Spencer, when I met you, I thought you were a lame good girl. But you're so much more than that."

"I thought you were just a guy who thought you were bad, and better than everyone," she confessed. "And don't be sorry. If you could tell on a girl's body, I'm sure you'd know that I'm excited."

They both giggled a little bit. He wanted to know if she really was excited. He started to pull her jeans down. He didn't know if they could finish before Abby returned on campus, but he was sure that Abby could wait. Her pants were on the floor in a flash. He could tell that she was excited now. She was wet. _Wet_.

He made a girl get _wet_?

"Looks like you _are_ excited," he teased, and kissed her cheek.

She blushed a little bit. He was about to start pulling her shirt over her head. But, she stopped him.

"Toby," she swallowed hard. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I got a little carried away. I think you're a great guy, but I told you that I'm not ready... I'm not ready for this yet."

He had forgotten all about their idea of waiting to have sex. He nodded his head.

"Sorry, I should have remembered what we talked about that day," he said. "I'm sorry, Spencer."

"I went too far," she said. "Hey, I may not want to go all the way just yet, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do other stuff with you."

"All that matters to me is being with you. And other stuff?" He grinned.

She quietly giggled as she leaned in to kiss him gently. Their lips stayed connected for a very long time. She got off the bed after the kiss and put her pants back on, and then joined him on the bed again.

"Alright, my little nerd, come here," he teased, and pulled her back in.

"Nerd?" she raised her eyebrow, pulling away.

"That's right," he confidently said.

"Okay, fine then, Mister I'm-Too-Badass," she giggled before kissing him again.

Their heads hit the pillow, and their lips pressed together.

Just then, the door swung open.

"Toby, there's something I need to say to you. I don't know why you gave up on us, but I'll do anything to have y-" she looked up, and her jaw practically hit the floor as she saw her ex on the bed, shoving his tongue down another girl's throat. "Toby..."

His eyes widened when he realized she was at the door. He quickly pulled away from Spencer and their heads shot up to look at her. They both knew they were busted now. Jake was right, someone was gonna get hurt.

The girl was about to go on a rampage when she saw the girl that Toby had been exchanging spit with. It was her friend. One of her _best friends_, too. She had been back stabbed!

"Abby..." Toby closed his eyes as held onto Spencer tightly.

"Holy. Fuck," Abby cursed as she stared at them in awe.


End file.
